Light emitting diodes have long been used individually or grouped together as background or indicating lights in electronic devices. Because of the efficient light production, durability, long life, and small size light emitting diodes were ideal for electronic applications.
Higher powered light emitting diodes also are used in applications where a stronger emission of light is needed. In some high intensity applications, multiple fixed sets of serially connected light emitting diodes, each set having a common voltage drop are used to obtain desired luminescence. The sets are formed along rails or bars, where an entire rail or bar may be replaced by the manufacturer if any portion of the rail becomes defective. If the manufacturer is located a long distance, or has a backlog of repairs to make, it can take a long time to obtain such a repair. Such applications may be used indoors or outdoors. The light emitting diodes electrically connected operate as a single application, sealed and protected as a single linear group. Replacement of the whole group of fixed light emitting diodes is needed if just one diode fails.